Just Look To Better Days
by Skitz
Summary: Trinity Kamiya is a 15 year old girl who has never met her father. She actually despises him. Yet now she is being forced to live with the man who shares her DNA. (story is better hopefully!) R
1. Prologue Part 1

hey hey!! Skitz here with FINALLY another story. umm... it's an idea i've been playing around with in my head for awhile and i'm finally gunna write it down. yay! lol. umm... well this is the prologue, and i hope you enjoy. it's prolly really crappy, but hey, what can you do!! umm... so yah... R&R!!  
  
Disclaimer: I REMEMBER IT THIS TIME!!! yay! this is for the ENTIRE story, cuz i know i'll forget, so I do not own Digimon!!  
  
Just Look To Better Days  
By: Skitz  
  
"Momma... you can't do this too me."  
"Im sorry sunshine, just look to better days."  
'I can't do that... you know that, I... I can't do this without you."  
"You can, and you will."  
"Momma... please.... don't.... I need you here."  
"God needs me there, and i need to answer his call."  
"Oh god... Momma please...."  
BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... BEEEEEEEEEEEP  
"We're losing her!"  
"MOMMA!!!"  
  
Trinity Kamiya woke in a cold sweat, tears streaking down her worn out face. 'Momma...' She pulled her long, knotty black hair into a loose pony tail, and stood up and stretched, attempting in vain to smooth out her wrinkly clothes.  
"Trin...'' A painful whisper emerged from the frail body that once was exuberant.  
"Yes Momma, i'm here." Trin replied, immediately going to her bed side.  
"Why are you still here? I told you to go home and get some rest there. This is no place for you."  
"And I told you that home was no place for me either. I'm fine here, you can't make me leave you." Trin responded sullenly, staring straight into her weakened mother's eyes. She softened however, when her mom went into a fit of pain-racked coughs.  
The 15 year old pulled the chair up beside her mother's bed and grasped her hand, trying to comfort both her mom and herself.  
"Trin" Her mom whispered when the coughing subsided.  
"Yah Ma?" She responded, absently.  
"I want you to listen closely to me. I don't have much longer, and i want you to"  
"Stop talking nonsense Momma, you're going to get better. Then we'll leave the hospital and go get double scoops of mint icecream, just like we used to." Trin started to shake slightly.  
"Honey, listen to me. You and I both know I won't be leaving this hospital alive. This just hurts too much, and i can't hold on much longer."  
"Momma... please don't say that."  
"You need to hear it. Please do me a favour though. I want you to meet your father."  
"What? You can't be serious! I can't do that." Trin yelled out in an outrage. She couldn't face the man who helped give her life. She couldn't, not after what he did to her mother.  
"Trinity Ann Kamiya, you listen to me! I need you to do this. I need him to know why. You have to tell him that why for me. You need to understand that why. I can't do it myself anymore. I won't be around long enough to do it."  
"Momma, you can't do this to me!" Trin cluthched her mother's hand with all the pain she carried. She looked to her mom's face and imagined how she used to look, when her face wasn't so hollow, when she had her lustrous brown hair, when her eyes had their sparkle. She knew her mother was right, her time was up. It was selfish of Trin to try and keep her there, when she had all that pain.  
"I'm sorry Sunshine, just look to better days.'' Her mom whispered, before passing into slumber.  
Trin cried, knowing that was probably the last time she would ever speak to her mom.  
One hour later, she woke to the monitor dying, showing her mom's heart had stopped. "Momma!!"  
Nurses and Doctors rushed in around her, pushing her out of the way. "Move! Stat! Let's go! Being her back! Paddles!"  
A petite woman of 30 years rushed in and wrapped her arms around the grief-stricken girl, pulling her out of the hectic room. Kelly Jacobson shook her head at the site, brushing her blonde, chin length hair out of her eyes, trying to hold back tears in vain. Rocking Trin back and forth, she knew that it was over. Her best friend of 15 years was finally at peace.  
Trin was in shock. It happened. She was alone. All she had was Kelly, her mom's best friend. But even as the Doctor came out to deliver the news, she felt no lighter of heart knowing her mom's pain was over. She managed to make out Kelly whispering through her grief-stricken sobs:  
"God have mercy. Take care and be at rest now Hikari Kamiya."  
  
*End Chapter One* What did you all think? review and lemme know. i need to improve all this writing stuff cuzmy eng teacher says i suck. go figure lol. i've never been crappy b4 *looks confused* oh well, i wanna know what you all think!! so REVIEW!!! ~Skitz 


	2. Prologue Part 2

Well, fanfic was being idiotic on me... so i couldn't READ any fics (GRR!!!) instead i ended up writing the next part now... go figure... actually. i wrote this during skool, and happened to have time to type it up. so yah, it sux, but enjoy anyways!! ^__^! Oh, this is like another  
  
Takeru Takeshi wiped his angelic face, moving his golden locks off his sweaty forehead. The 31 year old had just returned from his morning jog, a usual part of his routine.  
Takeru stooped to grab his mail when he heard his phone ring. Clutching the mail, he dashed to the phone.  
"Yello." He answered, absentmindedly thumbing through the envelopes in his hand. A perplexed expression crossed his face when he came across a black envelope with his name in silver script.  
"Tk, It's Matt. Listen..." Yamato Ishida, Tk's older brother started before he was interrupted.  
"Oh hey Matt! Aren't you supposed to be at work?"  
"I took time off, as did all of our other friends." Matt started to say, but was once again cut off.  
"Why? Is there some big event that I don't know about?" Tk asked, looking from the envelope to the calendar.  
"That's what I'm trying to tell you. Are you still having that heart pain?"  
"Yah, so what?" TK was confused. What did some heart pain, probably heart burn, have to do with anything? "What does that have to do with everyone taking time off?"  
"When did it start?" Matt persisted urgently.  
"I dunno, around 11 p.m two days ago. Seriously, what does this have to do with anything?"  
"She's been found."  
"Who? Wait... You mean... Where!" TK shouted, his attention captured.  
"Did you get a black envelope with you name in silver script?"  
Tk's gaxe returned to the envelope in his hands. "Open it TK."  
Slowly, he flipped the envelope to the back and delicately opened it. His heart racing, he removed the contents of the envelope.  
The first thing he saw was a letter, addressed to himself.  
Dear Mr. Takeshi,  
You are being summoned to a will viewing. Please attend as you are to receive an inhertitance from the deceased. We are truly sorry for you loss.  
Sincerely,  
D&N Law Office  
  
Glancing at the second piece of paper from the envelope made his heart stop.  
  
Hikari Kamiya  
1972-2003  
May Your Light Shine Brightly  
Always and Forever  
God Bless  
"Just Look To Better Days"  
  
"Oh my God, she's dead?" Tk whispered hoarsly.  
"Yah Take, we found her too late." Matt replied, sadness evident in his voice. "Get your stuff together, we're leaving in an hour."  
Tk was numb. He hung up the phone and began to pack, no really thinking about what he was doing.  
It couldn't be true. It had to be some sort of sick joke. Yet somewhere in his shattered heart, he knew it was real.  
  
*End* TBC  
  
Well there you have it. short but sweet. it's like the second half of the prologue so some of the characters could be introduced. well Review please! i get 5 reviews for this chap and i'll update faster!! ~Skitz 


	3. Chapter 1

Welcome back to the official first chap of my lovely story. lol. umm... yah, thx for the reviews, i appreaciate it!! umm... i really don't have anything to say this time *looks shocked* so let's just start up with the story shall we?  
  
The whole thing seemed unreal to Trinity. The young teen glanced around as people filtered in to the small church. Adjusting her knee length black skirt, she turned back towards the front and focused on the casket that contained her mother.  
Shuffling the notes in her hand nervously, Trin began to dread after the funeral. It was then that the will would be viewed, as her mom had taped it. It wasn't really seeing the tape that she dreaded, it was the people she would be seeing it with.  
Kelly settled down beside her. Trin glanced over at her mom's best friend. The young woman had her golden locks all curled, and wore a small, low cut black dress complete with black spiked heels. Trin laughed to herself 'God, even if it's the funeral for her best friend, Kel still knows how to dress.'  
Just then she heard murming at the casket, Trin glanced up to noticed 9 figures crowding around her mom's lifeless body. Suddenly angry, she jumped up and stormed over to the group.  
"Why the hell are you crowding around her?" Trin demanded viciously. The group all swung around to see the 15 year old, and relaxed. Seeing who the group consisted of made Trin tense up and gaze on in horror.  
"Hun, we were just saying our goodbyes, no need to get snippy." a female Trin didn't recognize replied, obviously trying to hold back her laughter.  
Trin couldn't reply. Her mouth became dry and for the first time ever, the words left her. Spinning on her heals, she rushed back to her pew, leaving the group astonished and quite confused over what had just occurred.  
Suddenly, the priest asked the group to take their seats, silenced everyone and the service began.  
TK, who had been a part of that group, felt a sense of pride in the girl who had presented herself so rudely to them all. 'She really had a quite a character to her' he thought absently as the service proceeded. Anya had spoken up to her, obviously amused by the situation, as they all were.  
"Now we will have Trinity come and say a few words about the deceased." the preist announced before taking a seat.  
  
*~*TK's P.O.V*~* (sort of, it's still in third person, but trin is unknown... ok? confused? prolly!)  
  
The young girl who had spoken to us earlier had stood up and walked shakkily to the front.  
Taichi seemed annoyed at this. "That girl gets to speak on MY little sister's life! how is it that not even her own brother gets to tell about the life of Kari!"  
"We don't know how she's lived for the past 16 years Tai, and you should know that. it doesn't matter whether or not we are her family. They know her, we don't." TK whispered back, some how feeling that he needed to defend this girl.  
"Hello. We're gathered here to obviously pay our respects to Hikari Kamiya. She was a wonderful woman. Yet, this wonderful woman had 2 lives. I know it may come as a shock to many of you, but i have been told to tell most of her life, leaving out one particular thing that the deceased wished not be shared. I will respect those wishes." The girl's eyes darted around the room, and though she was composed, she was obviously nervous.  
'She acts so much like someone I know...' Tk thought to himself.  
"Take, she's got your same nervous habits eh?" Matt remarked, obviously seeing the same thing that TK was.  
"Yah, she does. It must be a common nervous trait I guess." TK responded.  
The girl at the front resumed speaking. "Kari was born in Odaiba to a wonderful family. Of course, her idea of her 'real' family was her older brother Taichi, and all of their friends. They were a small family of 8 people, and yes, youmay find it strange that Kari hung out with her older brother, but he was a protective of her. Kari was smart and excelled at whatever she did. She had the perfect life, and by the way, those were her words. She had even fell in love with the most wonderful guy, and he loved her back. Their relationship was a secret, but Kari enjoyed it all the same. Then, one day when she was 16, she ran away from home, for unexplained reasons. Yet she managed to get a new start on life, finishing college, getting a job to support herself. She even became a social worker. Our little family was quite cozy, Kari, myself and Kelly, Kari's best friend. Kari was loved by all." The girl took a shakky breath, obviously pained by what she was saying. "5 years ago, disaster struck. She was diagnosed with cancer, and was told she had only a few months to live. Kari wasn't ready to die, so she held on, until it was unbearable. She really was the strongest, bravest, mots wonderful woman i've ever known and will ever know, and she will definitely be missed. God bless Kari, and i know we will all take your favourite advice: We will look to better days."  
TK heard everyone murmer the last words along with the teenager. 'They all know her, and i don't anymore. God Kar, why'd you have to run?'  
"Tk, stand up. the funeral is over." Izzy whispered, noticing that the blonde was not all there.  
Nodding, Tk got up and followed the others out of the church, knowing that for the first time in over 15 years, they would see Kari's face.  
  
well, that's it. i hate this chap (if you can call it that) with a passion, but it just lets you know what kari's been up to for her life. i'm sure you all know why she ran, and hopefully if you ppl review, i'll get the will- viewing chap up faster!! ~Skitz 


	4. Chapter 2: Good Luck

howdy! long time no update (well not really... but still!) sry if the chaps are goin slow, but iunno... just sry!! well on to the chap!!  
  
Everyone was restless as they waited for the lawyer to arrive. The Digi-destined had all gathered in a small office, and were seated on the leather sofas that were scattered around a tv.  
"Where is the god-damned lawyer" Tai questioned impatiently, as he stood up and began to pace.  
"Sweet heart, calm down. He'll get here when he gets here." Sora Takenouchi, Tai's long time best friend and wife sighed at her husband's manner.  
Nodding, Tai sat down and began to tap his foot nervously. The room was hushed as the door opened, revealing a middle aged man carrying a very expensive-looking brief case.  
"We will begin in a moment, we are just waiting on two more people." The man dropped his briefcase on a table and opened it to reveal a tape, which he began to put in the VCR.  
The door swung open again, and revealed Kelly and Trinity. Kelly was obviously winded, showing the fact that they had just ran.  
"Sorry we're late. The lil Miss here had to change." Kelly apologized, glaring at the young teen who now wore a pair of black baggy jeans and midnight blue tanktop.  
"Sorry Mr.Gordon, but I couldn't stand the dress a moment longer." Trinity replied before flopping down beside Kelly on an open sofa. TK couldn't help but notice Taichi's death-glare towards the teen.  
"That's alright Trinity. You're here now, which means we can begin. You are all here to veiw the taped will of Miss Hikari Kamiya. It is at her request that you view this. I understand that this may be emotional for you, so tissues are available, but please... no outbursts if you will." As Mr. Gordon spoke the last part of his statement, his gaze rested upon Tai. Nodding, Mr. Gordon then proceeded to dim the lights and pop the tape into the VCR.  
Hikari appeared on the screen, causing everyone to catch their breath. Most were surprised on how grown-up she looked, how beautiful she became. The others (Kelly and Trinity) found it hard to see her face again, after they had watched thelife slip away from her bones.  
Kari just smiled at them. "Hello everyone. I'm glad you're all here. I wasn't going to do this tape thing at first, because I kept thinking of how creepy it would be, and i'm sure it is. In the end, however, i decided i would, just so all of you could see how i turned out. After all it's been oh 16 years ish. I'm not going to waste precious tape space telling you all what i'm leaving to whom. I'd rather spend it talking to all of you, so that's what i'm going to do. I suppose, before i tell you why i ran, cause i know that is what you all want to know, i want to say something to each and everyone of you first, starting with Joe."  
At the mention of his name, Joe blushed and sat up straighter, as if a teacher was talking to him.  
  
"Joe, I want to thank you for always being there for us. We could always count on you, and whenever I look back no my childhood, which i do often, i always think about what life would have been like if we didn't have you or any of the others. Without you wacthing over us, and just giving us a shoulder to lean on, we would have broken down and surely wouldn't be where we are. Thank you Joe, and I hope you have as much luck in your life as you possibly can. Now Izzy..."  
Izzy seemed to stare even harder at the screen, and the owner of the voice from the funeral wrapped her arm around his.  
"Izzy... you own a big computer company now, don't you? no big surprise there! You were always on that pineapple computer of yours, but really, none of us can complain. You always seemed to find the answers and without you we'd still be in the digital world, or even worse... be 6 feet under like i am rite now. Thank you Izzy... Koushiro." Kari started to laugh to herself. "I gave you that nick-name when you came over to hang out with Tai, when i was little. I couldn't say your name, so i shortened it. I'll miss you Izz. Well after Izzy comes Mimi."  
Mimi brushed her honey brown locks out of her face and hugged on to Matt, tears falling down her face.  
"Mi, you gave me my love for shopping, my passion for truth. I remember when Sora and Matt hooked up, you tried to tell me you didn't care. And i looked at you and i told you that you couldn't lie. You nodded and told me that it your best quality was sincerity but you couldn't say the truth because it would hurt Sora. I believe you took my advice to tell Matt after i left. Good for you Mi, good for you."  
Mimi nodded, before burying her head into Matt's chest.  
"Ah, Matt. One of the greatest friends i'll ever have. You didn't know it, but you lead me to the love of my life, and well... made me see the light. Thank you Matt. Sora..."  
Matt nodded, trying to comfort Mimi. Sora, squeezed Tai's hand at the mention of her name.  
"Sora, Sora, Sora... what will I ever do with you? You were Tai's best friend since forever, and obviously you both fell in love, yet only he was willing to admit it. You went for the pretty boy, no offence Matt, and it took seeing Tai in pain to realize that it wasn't Matt you loved. It took me leaving to drive you two together, so something good came from it! but Sora, never deny your crest, it's a big part of who you are."  
"Taichi... big brother... i'm sorry i took off on you. i know it must have hurt, and i didn't mean for it to. After all, Sora abandoned you, and then me. You told me once i was all you had, and though i knew it wasn't true, it still must have hurt you for me to disappear. I knew you'd have the courage to face life, and we've all relied on your courage at one point or another. God, i will miss you so much Tai, it's been insane this time without you to be there for me, to put on the brave face. I love you Tai."  
Tai broke down at his sisters comments, and silent tears streaked down his aged face.  
"Kelly, my dear friend. You've been there for me since i ran and started my new life. Thank you Kel, i wouldn't have made it without you."  
Kelly smiled through her tears at the TV. Kari started visibly shakking on the screen, as she fought back her own tears.  
"These last two people mean the most to me, for they are the reason i ran. You see... i fell in love at a young age, and i hooke dup with the guy at age 13. I dated him for 2 years...and then... well you get what happens when you are in a serious relationship. I ended up pregnant, so i ran away to save everyone from the grief. TK, don't blame yourself, i know you do. I know i hurt you by leaving, but Teek, it was the best thing for both of us... for everyone. Teek, even right now, i still love you and always will. I'm truly sorry."  
Tai had a murderous glint in his eye and everyone stared in shock at the TV. Tk had tears creep down his face.  
"There are only a few things left i would like to say. TK, i want our child to go live with you for a trial period of 6 months. If at the end of the 6 months, either of you are unhappy with the arrangement, Kelly will gladly take her. So this is goodbye to you all, and god bless. Now i would like you to meet Trinity Ann Kamiya, my daughter. Trin, hun, don't kill them please! Remember what i told you... i don't even need to say it, butLook to Better DAys. it'll all be alright one day. I love you, i love you all."  
Kari broke down on camera, and it shut off just as a figure rushed to her mother's aid.  
"I love you too mum." Trinity said back as the tape shut off.  
  
All was silent as the news sunk in. They finally all knew why Kari had run off all those years ago. Tai was the frist to speak.  
"I... am.... going... TO KILL YOU!" He lunged at TK. "You made my baby sister leave! you made us all suffer!" Tai vented, punching TK. It took Matt, Izzy and Joe all to restrain him. TK was about to respond when a voice cut in.  
"Enough. i won't have you all flipping out today. It's my mother's funeral for god sakes. what's done is done. It's in the past. Grow up." Trinity snapped. "Kelly, can we leave?"  
"Trin, we can't and you know it. You're supposed to go with you dad." Kelly replied,eyeing everyone else.  
"Fuck, why the hell do i have to leave with him!"  
"Watch your language young lady!" Sora shrieked at her new-found niece.  
Trinty shook her head, screamed, and stormed out of the office. Kelly laughed to herself at the astonished faces of the digi-destined. She simply walked over to TK.  
"I'll bring her stuff to your place later, so i'll need the address. but i just have two words to say to you.... Good Luck."  
  
Well? how was it? good... bad? review plz!! and yah... it may have been boring, but to explain Trin's hair... it's dyed lol. so yah... review plz!!  
  
~Skitz 


	5. Chapter 3: Car Ride

Trinity sat sullenly in the front seat of her father's car. Her father. That was a whole new concept. She had always known who he was, her mother had never been able to stop talking about him. She knew he was a good man, whom her mother loved… had loved… dearly.  
Her breath caught in her throat. Her mother was really gone.  
Trin glanced over at the 32 year old man sitting beside her. He looked somehow worn, and wearing, and as if a piece of him was missing, gone forever.  
She sighed inwardly. She had always imagined a huge reunion between her mother and all of her mom's old friends. Trin would then get to meet everyone and it would just be… happy.  
Then her mom had gotten sick…

She shook her head, ridding herself of all the images of her mother dying in the hospital.

"Are you alright?" TK asked, the first thing he had said to her since they had entered the car. "Listen, I know this must be weird for you. It's definitely weird for me. And it's confusing. I mean, I didn't even know you existed."

Trin just stared out the window. She was in no mood to have some heart to heart. She realized when her mother had died that all thoughts of some happy ending had been buried with Kari. These people she was being forced upon were nothing more then strangers, figures from her mom's past.

"Listen TK, there's no point in babbling, cause I'm not listening. The sooner we get to your digs, the better." Trinity then reached over and cranked the volume on the radio up. Du Haust blared out of the speakers.  
She looked at TK with surprise. He listened to Rammstein, her all-time favorite band. He didn't even look at her, he just hit a button and subs came blaring from the back. Dejectedly, he drove on, absentmindedly drumming his fingers to the beat.  
'Maybe he won't be so bad…' Trinity caught herself thinking, before returning her gaze out the car window.

**Authors Note** well, new chapter finally, short, but I'm working on it at least. Umm… yah, I'm gunna start updating again, when I can find time. Life's been hectic. So keep looking, and I'll keep trying to post.  
muah  
Skits


End file.
